


summertime (is warmer with you)

by fizzii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Realization, Summer, they are so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzii/pseuds/fizzii
Summary: Summer is hot. However, hot can feel warm when you have someone next to you.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	summertime (is warmer with you)

It’s a hot summer day, and one Kenma Kozume and Kuroo Tetsurou are out getting ice cream. The weather is barely tolerable, a sweat breaking on their brows, skin tinted red from the blazing heat.

As they walk side by side on the pavement, Kenma holds his phone as usual while Kuroo holds a single mint-flavored ice cream cone. Every so often Kuroo leans over and nudges Kenma, bringing the cone up to his lips. As always, Kenma accepts and takes a tiny lick of the ice cream, relishing in the cool flavor against his tongue, in contrast to the hot, blistering heat surrounding them.

As Kenma continues on, tapping away on his phone, Kuroo strolls by his side, watching as always. Kuroo is always observing, watching Kenma play his game, giving the occasional feedback or side comments. He takes a lick of the cone and passes it to Kenma, who pokes his tongue out and has a taste.

This is their normal, their lives easily intertwining with each other, like two rivers meeting and flowing the same water. A drip of food dye in a glass of water, the color flowing through until it's all mixed in and one in the same.

Kuroo takes a moment and stares at Kenma, the soft changes in his expression as he skims over the game's dialogue and— _oh_ , Kuroo realizes.

He's in love with Kenma.

It's not a sudden, crushing realization, he thinks. It's natural, a part of them. _Expected_. He relishes in the soft warmth encompassing him and smiles to himself.

It's only when he snaps back and see's Kenma's curious gaze on him that he realizes he's stopped walking.

"Coming, Kuro?," Kenma asks, a slight tilt in his brow.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming." It's moments like this, Kuroo realizes, that he loves. The soft, ethereal glow they emit as they walk on silently, one heart flowing into the other— _intertwined_.

Kuroo quietly brings Kenma's hand in his, and intersects their fingers. Kenma looks up from his phone, a question forming on his lips as he stares at Kuroo. Kuroo simply shrugs, and they continue walking on.

They eventually reach a park bench and decide to take a seat, Kuroo wrapping an arm around Kenma's shoulders, a comforting weight for them both.

They make idle chatter as the minutes pass, and the ice cream is eventually reduced to a tiny piece of waffle that Kuroo pops into Kenma's mouth.

As they stand up, ready to head home, Kuroo takes Kenma's hand again, brings his wrist to his lips, and spits out;

"Hey Kenma, I think I'm in love with you."

Kenma lets out a little huff, smiles, and buries his face in Kuroo's chest.

"You think?," he asks, a hint of humor lacing his tone.

"Hm? What's that supposed to mean?," Kuroo asks, curious. Kenma hums a little, turning his head up, and pressing a gentle kiss to Kuroo's lips. "I thought that part was obvious," he mumbles.

"You knew?" _Kenma knew?_ Before Kuroo had even realized it himself? _Well_ , he realizes, _it wasn't a shock when I realized it either_.

Kuroo barks out a laugh and puts his chin on Kenma's head, wrapping his arms around his small frame, "Always figuring things out before me."

"Whatever," Kenma rolls his eyes, "I thought we were dating up until now, but you seemed to have thought otherwise," Kenma says, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"You thought we were dating?," Kuroo asks, shock lacing his tone. "Why didn't you question why we never kissed? Or had any dates?"

Kuroo feels Kenma's head remove itself from under his chin, and sees those two golden orbs glaring back at him. "We're literally having a date right now, we're always together— I thought you wanted to take things slow, I didn't mind," he says.

"That means I've been a terrible boyfriend! I didn't even celebrate any of our anniversaries?! How long did you think we were dating?"

Kenma replies with, "Around three months now? You don't have to celebrate anniversaries, you know I don't care about that." curling into Kuroo once again. Kuroo pouts and presses a kiss to Kenma's forehead, "We'll expect me to make it up to you, starting now!," he exclaims, before taking Kenma by the hips and twirling him around, followed by sounds of protests and laughter mingling in the air.

When Kenma's back on solid ground, Kuroo presses a soft, tender kiss to Kenma's lips. Kenma kisses back just as eagerly, firm enough to know it's there, but soft enough to feel the love radiating from it. Kuroo relishes in the feeling.

When they pull back, Kuroo grins, "You better be ready to have the best boyfriend ever!," and takes Kenma's hand in his as they start walking again.

"Who says you aren't already?," Kenma mumbles.

"Oh? What was that?," Kuroo asks, teasing.

"....Nothing,"

"Whatever you say," Kuroo hums as Kenma leans into his arm. As they walk back home, all Kuroo can think about is how in love he is with Kenma, and the fact that Kenma loves him right back.

It’s a hot summer day, but hot can feel warm when you have someone to share it with.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!!! this is my first time writing fanfiction and i'm really scared because idk how to write scenes properly and make them seem fluid???  
> but i hope you like this fic anyway and support me as i continue writing! i love kuroken a lot and i decided to try it out! <3


End file.
